


Unnoticed: Jasper's Epilogue

by Falt



Category: LA by Night, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falt/pseuds/Falt
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 9 (Jasper's Epilogue)Jasper's experience in the cafe, listening to Chloe and Diane





	Unnoticed: Jasper's Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Alex's ability to convey as much emotion as he did without speaking was a feat. Poor Jasper.

Jasper doesn’t immediately regret the decision to eavesdrop on Chloe and Diane in the café. Initially he’s glad to see she’s doing well—she seems happy, is doing well at Griffith, has that familiar sparkle in her eye. Chloe’s different from when they dated, of course, but she’s still everything he had loved, and still loves. She’s still hopeful. She still dreams of the future. She has a plan for her life. She’s charismatic and empathetic and beautiful. She is still decidedly Chloe. 

He doesn’t even regret it when she mentions Dave. It’s been five years; he knew in his dead heart of hearts that she would move on eventually. He feels the ever-present, vacant, aching feeling in his chest become a bit more prominent at the mention, but he doesn’t regret walking into that café. 

No. Jasper regrets his decision as soon as his own name tumbles off her lips. He squeezes his eyes shut and they burn with the threat of tears of blood. He grits his teeth and wills them away, forcing himself to open his eyes once more to look at her again. He wants to leave but can’t, not unless someone comes in. With the café about to close, that’s unlikely. 

His fists clench, nails digging into his palms as he steels himself for the rest of the conversation, hearing Chloe vent with a wavering voice about the insincere funeral and he wants to reveal himself; he wants to tell her that, yes, it was insincere, but that he’s here now so they can be together again.

The conversation turns to bagels and hummus and animal cruelty, and finally back to Dave. Both hurt equally.

“Anything that kills anything is horrible.”

“You deserve someone beautiful and perfect. Just like you.”

It reaffirms everything Jasper has learned about himself for the past five years. It reaffirmed every thought Jasper had indoctrinated into his own psyche, forcing him into loneliness and his feeding habits. He is horrible. He is hideous. If Chloe saw him she would run away screaming, because he is not the man she had eulogized in that church five years ago. He is a changed man, a monster, an animal. He is everything Chloe is not.

Jasper tries to force his mind out of that vicious loop and back on track, but it isn’t working. Not even the inane flirtation between Juan and Diane is enough to give him a reprieve. His eyes are closed and if he had a working heart it would be racing. His palms are now practically bleeding from the pressure of his nails. Chloe and Diane return to their conversation once Juan leaves. He thinks he can manage once Chloe starts on about her plans for the future. 

He loved hearing her talk about her dreams because when she talks about them, she believes it. There is no doubt in her mind—and there never has been—that she can achieve everything she’s set out to do. She wants to be a journalist, and by god, she will be. Jasper nearly has himself under control as her hopefulness starts to rub off.

That aching feeling in his chest becomes a dagger as she proclaims, “I want to be where people are suffering and going unnoticed.”

He nearly flies into a rage, biting back the snarl that threatens past his lips with all his willpower, because he is _here_ and _he is suffering_ and _unnoticed_ and she _can’t_ be where he is. Jasper knows that life isn’t fair, accepted that long ago, but this is different. This is a special kind of torture that only he must feel, because Victor has his sons and Nelli has her fashion line and Annabelle hasn’t left anyone behind yet. It takes a while for the excruciating pain and anger to die down, and in its place, resignation and clarity to well.

With a resolve that surprises himself, he grabs a napkin and writes a note before he loses all self-control, carefully penning the words and slipping it onto the check plate as Juan heads back toward Diane and Chloe’s table. He is simultaneous relieved and disappointed by her reaction. At least she’ll find some happiness. At least she’ll find a home. Chloe is strong. She will endure. It’s with that small consolation that he moves to the door to prepare to leave.

The final stab comes as Diane and Chloe leave, requiring Jasper to slip out closely behind them, close enough to catch a hint of her lavender perfume.

_That was really stupid._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and (gentle) criticism are always welcome! Thank you to Alex Ward for bringing Jasper to (un)life, and to Jason Carl for facilitating such a heartbreaking epilogue.


End file.
